


Stick it in the ground (The Pocket Knife Remix)

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela doesn't take no for an answer, particularly from demons who steal important knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick it in the ground (The Pocket Knife Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mumblety-peg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102792) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



> Originally posted for Reverse Remix [here](http://bessemerprocess.dreamwidth.org/213373.html?thread=1158525#cmt1158525).
> 
> (Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/52207.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/61150.html).)

It requires several weeks, seven-hundred thousand dollars, and three called-in favors to find the blonde demon's name. After that, it only takes Bela the time to collect her materials and prep a rented hotel room to summon the demon. Ruby takes one threatening step forward, and she's in the Devil's Trap Bela concealed on the underside of the rug.

Ruby's eyes go solid black and narrow. "Seriously?"

Bela smiles. Professionalism gets one far in life. "I could offer you a drink, if that would make you feel more at ease."

"After I gave you that little tip? I'm hurt."

Bela's smile hardens. "I don't appreciate being stolen from. The resale value alone would've been worthwhile, I'm sure."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I was putting it to good use?" Her hand creeps to her side but drops again, and Bela notes that the sheath on her belt is empty.

"Not particularly. Where is it?"

Ruby shrugs. "Around."

"Do you feel a trip to Hell? I could arrange it."

"You could. But that wouldn't get you any closer to the knife."

Demons are always insufferable when they're right. "I don't suppose we could strike up a bargain?"

Ruby laughs.

"Yes, I suppose that was a long shot." She reaches for her exorcism book.

"I don't know," Ruby begins in a far-too-casual voice, "why you'd want the knife anyway. The Winchesters..."

Bela raises an eyebrow. "You know the Winchesters?"

"Who doesn't?" Ruby grins. "Let me out, and I'll give another little tip."

"Let you out, and you'll disappear."

"Maybe. But think about it. What demon wouldn't want to screw over the Winchesters?"

Bela's smile softens as she picks up a water glass. "Tell me, or you can see how much you enjoy a holy water bath before an exorcism."

"Ooh. Touchy." Ruby leans back, arms crossed. "If this information's good, I'm someone you'll want on your side. Got a lot more where this comes from."

Bela waits.

She isn't disappointed. "If you knew about the knife, I'm betting you know about the Colt."

That's enough for Bela to lose her composure. Her jaw drops, and Ruby smirks even wider.

"Told you it was good," she says.

"If you're wrong--"

"Then I'm sure you'll hunt me down and flay me alive, blah blah." Ruby tilts her head. "But I told you. If the knife won't do anything against Lilith..."

"Allow me to worry about that." She bends with a regular knife to cut into the painted weave that makes the outer circle of the Devil's Trap.

Ruby holds up her hands. "Your soul. Just remember how many people around the Winchesters end up dead."

The rug parts with one final push of the blade. "My life was in the balance long before the Winchesters appeared."

Ruby's gone when Bela looks up. It's fine. She has preparations to make.


End file.
